Thank You Mike!
by liveurlifecrazy
Summary: Bella and Edward are both single parents. They meet one day when Edward saves Bella from being asked out by Mike. Do sparks fly between these two? Or are they destined to be just friends? AH E/B
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I had this really great idea for a story. I only have this chapter written and I wasn't going to post it but I decided to because I really wanted to hear your opinion's on it! (And the lovely DAE MRS CULLEN convinced me to post it!) Soo....enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what!!! Edward just told me that I can own Twilight for a day!! Wait what?? Oh...he was just kidding. I don't own Twilight.... **

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

"Here's your coffee Mike. Have a nice day." I smiled politely at the blond haired, blue-eyed guy in front of me and willed him to leave without trying to get me to go out with him.

"Hey Bella? Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Luck was just not on my side today. So far I've gotten three orders wrong, spilled five drinks, and mixed up four orders. Now….on top of everything that's happened today, I have to deal with _him_ (Mike).

Sighing I replied, "No Mike."

"Do you wanna go out? We could go to dinner or something!"

"Umm…I'd really rather not. Besides, I have a boyfriend."

"Come on Bella. Just one date?" he asked, trying—and failing—to look seductive.

"No Mike. Like I said, I have a boyfriend." _Please let him leave soon…please let this torture end!_ I thought to myself.

"Oh really? Well why haven't I ever seen him?" _Shit…think Bella think!!_

"Umm…he's um…he's out of town right now…umm yeah! He's out of town for…uhh…for his job. He's coming back today."

"Really? Well I still don't believe you. I think you're just playing hard to get. Come on…one date won't kill you."

_YES IT WILL! _I screamed at him in my head. I shot a pleading glance towards the three guys standing in line behind Mike. The blond and the curly haired guy were too immersed in their own conversation to take notice of me but the bronzed haired one smiled crookedly at me and stepped out of line. He walked around the counter and came over to me.

"Hey babe," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Miss me?" he asked kissing my cheek.

I tensed for a moment before turning around and squealing, "You're here! You're back!! You're early!!!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. He froze for a second before kissing me back. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I immediately opened my mouth, granting him entrance. As our tongues danced together, he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. It was at that moment that I realized…though he was a _complete_ stranger, I've never felt more right in anyone's arms than right then.

Mike cleared his throat and I reluctantly pulled back from my mystery boyfriend. Turning to Mike I said, "Mike, let me introduce you to my boyfriend."

"Edward Cullen," the gorgeous man standing next to me with his arms wrapped around me said. He held out a hand to Mike. When Mike didn't shake his hand he shrugged and wrapped his arm around me again.

I looked at Mike and snickered at the shocked look on his face. "I told you I wasn't lying," I said smirking triumphantly.

"Well," he said spitefully, "I see you've finally found someone other than me who accepts the fact that you're a struggling single parent."

I blushed crimson out of embarrassment. Yes I was a 'struggling single parent' but the whole world didn't need to know!

"Well it works out perfectly," Edward said smoothly, "seeing as though I am a single parent myself."

Grumbling to himself, Mike grabbed his coffee and stormed out of the café. I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned into Edward.

"Thank you sooo much Edward!!" I said ecstatically looking up at him. "He's been asking me out everyday for the past month."

"No problem," he grinned. "I guess as your boyfriend I should officially introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen—lawyer and single parent of two."

Giggling I replied, "Isabella Swan but you can just call me Bella. I'm a barista here at Breaking Dawn Café and single parent of an adorable set of twins."

"Hey Eddie! You gonna introduce us to your incredibly hot girlfriend or what?" a voice boomed.

Edward grimaced. "Don't call me Eddie Emmett! I've told you that a million times!"

"Sorry sorry! But are you gonna introduce us?"

"Emmett, Jasper, this is Bella. Bella these are my best friends and brothers Emmett and Jasper."

"Nice to meet you guys," I said shaking hands with Emmett and Jasper. I didn't understand how the three of them could be related. Jasper was lean and had blond hair and grey eyes while Emmett was big and burly with dark curly hair. And then of course there was Edward, with his untidy bronze hair and emerald green eyes, he looked NOTHING like Emmett and Jasper.

"Uhh…Bella? Care to introduce us your friends?"

I grimaced as I looked around Emmett and Jasper and saw Alice and Rose staring with their arms crossed and raised eyebrows.

_Uh-oh._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

"Bye daddy! We love you!" My two little angels wrapped their arms around me and kissed my cheeks. I squeezed them tightly and kissed each of their cheeks.

"Have a good day with Grandma and Grandpa…and don't give them _too_ much trouble. I'll be back to pick you up tonight ok? I love you."

"Bye daddy! Don't worry ok?"

"Yeah! We're gonna have a fun weekend!!!"

I waved goodbye to my parents, Carlisle and Esme and walked to my car. My four year old twins, Carlie and Anthony were spending the day with my parents. Glancing at my watch, I realized I was late. I hurriedly drove to Breaking Dawn Café were I was supposed to meet my brothers and best friends Emmett and Jasper for coffee.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late," I apologized to Emmett and Jasper who were standing outside waiting for me.

"No problem. We're used to it Eddie," Emmett said grinning cheekily.

"Emmett," I sighed, "for the last time don't call me that!"

"Whatever. Now hurry up I need some caffeine!!"

"Why didn't you just order without me?"

"Because that woulda been rude?" Jasper suggested.

I scoffed. "When did Emmett ever care about being rude?"

"Good point," Jasper agreed.

Laughing, we walked in and stood in line behind a relatively short guy with blond hair. Emmett and Jasper soon became immersed in their own little conversation while I was left to my thoughts. My gaze wandered around the room before stopping on the brunette-beauty behind the counter. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with annoyance and desperation. I took a small step forward and listened to snippets of the conversation she was having with the blond guy.

"…Just one date?" he asked.

"No Mike. Like I said, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh really? Well why haven't I ever seen him?"

"Umm…he's um…he's out of town right now…umm yeah! He's out of town for…uhh…for his job. He's coming back today."

I smirked as she struggled to come up with a reason—it should have been obvious to the guy that she wasn't interested but he kept pestering her.

"Really? Well I still don't believe you. I think you're just playing hard to get. Come on…one date won't kill you."

The brunette's face was almost comical as she froze not knowing what to say. She looked over at me with a pleading expression on her face. After a quick glance at Emmett and Jasper—who were still very much engrossed in whatever they were talking about—I smiled at the girl and stepped out of line. Though the sign clearly said 'EMPLOYEES ONLY', I walked behind the counter and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.

"Hey babe," I said, "Miss me?" I asked kissing her cheek while simultaneously glaring at the blond guy—Mike? The brunette tensed in my arms and my first thought was she didn't need or want my help.

I went to let go of her but she turned and began to squeal, "You're here! You're back!! You're early!!!"

_Huh…I guess she did want help after all._

I looked down at her and before I could say anything, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me full on the lips. I froze for a second not knowing what to do. But her lips were so warm and they fit perfectly with mine and before I even realized it, I was kissing her back. I ran my tongue along her full bottom lip and she immediately opened her mouth, granting my tongue entrance. As our tongues danced together, I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me. I couldn't explain it but it felt right having her in my arms.

Mike cleared his throat and she pulled back. Turning to Mike she said, "Mike, let me introduce you to my boyfriend."

"Edward Cullen," I said, holding out a hand to Mike. When he didn't shake my hand, I shrugged and wrapped my arms around the girl again.

She looked at Mike and snickered at the shocked look on his face. "I told you I wasn't lying," she said triumphantly.

"Well," he said spitefully, "I see you've finally found someone other than me who accepts the fact that you're a struggling single parent."

A red haze clouded my vision and I had to force myself not to hurt him. How dare he say that to my angel—I mean the brunette…I mean…yeah.

"Well it works out perfectly," I said smoothly, "seeing as though I am a single parent myself."

Grumbling to himself, Mike grabbed his coffee and stormed out of the café. My angel breathed a sigh of relief and leaned into me.

"Thank you sooo much Edward!!" my angel said ecstatically looking up at me. "He's been asking me out everyday for the past month."

"No problem," I grinned. "I guess as your boyfriend I should officially introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen—lawyer and single parent of two."

Giggling she replied, "Isabella Swan but you can just call me Bella. I'm a barista here at Breaking Dawn Café and single parent of an adorable set of twins."

"Hey Eddie! You gonna introduce us to your incredibly hot girlfriend or what?" Emmett boomed.

I grimaced. "Don't call me Eddie Emmett! I've told you that a million times!"

"Sorry sorry! But are you gonna introduce us?"

"Emmett, Jasper, this is Bella. Bella these are my best friends and brothers Emmett and Jasper." I reluctantly introduced. Now that I know for sure that they had seem our little 'performance', I was gonna get HELL for it.

_I really hope they don't tell mom…_

"Nice to meet you guys," Bella said shaking hands with Emmett and Jasper."Uhh…Bella? Care to introduce us your friends?" a tinkling high pitched voice asked. Bella grimaced as she looked toward the voice. I followed her line of sight and saw a tiny brunette and tall blond staring at us with crossed arms and raised eyebrows.

**A/N: Soo...like it? hate it? love it? REVIEW please!! I need your opinions on this!! Should I continue? Are you interested in the story? Was it well written? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! (and if you already haven't, go check out my other stories! please and thank you! ) =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone!!! =] So wow...thank you for all the amazing reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Umm...yeah I don't even know how to thank you properly!! =] So I finished the chapter a little early and I decided to post it!! I hope you enjoy it!!! =]**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"Well?" Alice asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"Uhh…h-hey guys," I stuttered. "What would you like to drink?"

"Bella…" Alice said narrowing her eyes warningly.

I avoided looking her directly in the eye and leaned forward to whisper, "I'll tell you later ok?"

"Mmmhmmm. You better," Rose put in.

"Are you gonna introduce us to your friends Bella? Or do we have to introduce ourselves?" Emmett asked staring at Rosalie.

Rolling my eyes, I replied in a bored voice, "Emmett, Edward, Jasper, meet my best friends Alice and Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you," Edward said politely.

"ISABELLA SWAN!" I winced as I heard Aro Volturi, my grumpy old boss, yelling my name. "This is not time to talk to your friends! Get back to work! And who is this?" He pointed to Edward. "Why is he behind my counter and WHY are his arms wrapped around you?!?"

I blushed when I realized Edward and I still had our arms wrapped around each other. "Sorry," I muttered stepping away from him.

"Get back to work," Mr. Volturi said, "and you get from behind my counter!!" he screamed at Edward.

"Sorry!" Edward said apologetically as he hurried from behind the counter.

"So what can I get you?" I asked nervously—Mr. Volturi was still standing behind me, watching my every move.

"I WANT HOT CHOCOLATE!" Emmett screamed like a six year old. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. Everyone else decided that they also wanted hot chocolate so that made my job a lot easier.

"Mr. Volturi I'm taking my break," I said once I was finished making the hot chocolate.

"Fine," he replied grumpily.

I brought everyone their hot chocolate and we all sat down at a table together.

"So Bella," Alice said immediately, "what's the deal with you and Edward?"

"OH that," I said blushing, "Mike kept asking me out again and Edward came to my rescue."

"Oh really," Rose said, "and what exactly did that rescue consist of?"

She and Alice stared me down with raised eyebrows. I looked down at my hot chocolate and blushed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward blushing, too.

"Well ummm…"

Edward interrupted me then. "I pretended to be her boyfriend who was away traveling for work," he said winking at me. I felt the blush return to my cheeks.

"It was brilliant!" Emmett gushed. "Especially that kiss!"

"WHAT?!" Rose and Alice screamed.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't listen to him," I said in a rush.

"What do you mean 'don't listen to him'?" Emmett asked insulted. "Everyone saw it!"

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" I hissed, glaring at him.

"No, no, no, no, no…tell us more!" Alice said.

As a warning I kicked Emmett under the table.

"Yeah come on…we want to know everything!" Rose said batting her eyelashes at him.

"W-well…he went behind the counter a-a-and she kissed him and he kissed her back and I'm pretty sure there was tongue 'cuz he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him," he stuttered out as Rose and Alice stared with dropped jaws.

"OH…MY…GOD!!!" Alice squealed.

I winced. "Guys! Inside voices. It's not that big of a deal!" Edward put his arm around me and rubbed my arm soothingly.

"YES IT IS BELLA!" Rose screamed at me.

"Stop embarrassing me and Edward!" I said hiding my blushing face in Edward's chest.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Rose and Alice squealed.

"Guys! Knock it off…please??" By now I had resorted to shameless begging.

"Well alright," Rose sighed. She turned to Emmett and Jasper and said, "Hey Alice and I are going to Eclipse tonight…you guys wanna come?"

"SURE!" Emmett yelled excitedly. I sighed and shook my head—he was so child-like.

"Hey Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear while Alice and Rose talked excitedly with Emmett and Jasper. "Can I ask you something?"

I turned my head and whispered, "Sure."

"Ok well…umm you know how I…I mean I was…"

"Are you ok?" I asked looking up into his nervous face. He nodded shakily and raked his free hand through his hair. "Come on," I whispered standing up and pulling his with me. "We'll be right back guys."

"OOOH…where are you going Bellward?"

I raised an eyebrow at Emmett. "Bellward?" I asked disbelievingly. "Seriously Emmett?" When he nodded I laughed and shook my head. "We'll be right back."

I dragged Edward outside and across the street to the little park. We sat down and I turned to look at him. "What did you want to say?"

"Well…I just…" he looked down and started playing with my fingers. "I know we just met and everything but I was wondering if you really would—"

Before he could finish his sentence, two voices yelled, "DADDY!!" and he was attacked by two small children with his bronze colored hair.

"Hello dear," a petite woman with bronze hair and green eyes said coming up to us. "Carlisle and I decided to take the children to the park." She saw me for the first time and smiled warmly at me. "And who are you?"

"OH uhh...mom this is Bella. Bella this is my mom and my children Carlie and Anthony."

"Hi Bella!" Carlie and Anthony chirped.

"It's nice to meet you, dear," Esme said leaning down to hug me.

"Well well well," a smooth, amused voice exclaimed. I looked up to see a handsome man with blond hair and hazel eyes walking towards us. "What have we here? And who is the beautiful young lady? Have you been holding out on us son?"

Edward and I both blushed. However, while I looked like a tomato with my face completely red, he had an adorable pink blush spread across his cheeks.

"Hey dad," he said. "I didn't realize you were here too."

When Edward made no move to introduce me, I stuck my hand out and introduced myself. "Hi I'm Bella."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Bella. I'm Carlisle." Like Esme, Carlisle leaned down and hugged me.

"Daddy?" I heard Carlie whisper.

"Yes princess?" he responded in a whisper.

"She's pretty," Carlie said pointing at me.

Edward glanced at my blushing face and said, "Yes she is isn't she."

Meanwhile, little Anthony had managed to climb into my lap unnoticed. "Bella?" he asked uncertainly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course sweetheart. What is it?"

"Can I get a hug?" I grinned at him and hugged him—squeezing him gently. "And Bella?" he said. "Can…will you come over and have dinner with me? I really want to show you my room and my toys!"

"Well I don't know Anthony…it's up to your daddy," I said smiling softly at the child in my arms. In that moment—that one single moment—he reminded me so much of my own son Masen.

"Daddy?" Anthony asked pouting at Edward. "Can Bella come see our house?"

Edward smiled and replied, "Of course she can…whenever she wants to."

"Yay!" Anthony squealed. "Bella can you come over today? Please??"

"Well…how about tomorrow?" Esme put in. "We have a family dinner every Saturday night—you should come Bella!"

"Oh I couldn't I mean…I don't want to impose…"

"Nonsense!" Carlisle interrupted. "We would love to have you."

"Umm…well ok it's just…" I blushed and looked down. "Is it ok if I bring my children?"

"You have children?" Esme asked surprised.

"Yes—twins. Their names are Masen and Lilly; they're four."

"Of course you can bring them! It'll be such fun. Now Tony and Carlie we'd better get going. Tell daddy and Bella goodbye and that you'll see them later!"

"Bye Bella," Tony said hugging me again. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Tony…Bye Carlie. Esme and Carlisle it was great to meet you!"

"It was lovely to meet you too dear," Esme said hugging me again. "See you tomorrow!"

"MOMMY!!!"

We all turned and looked across the street at the café. Emmett was standing outside and waving his arms frantically. When he saw that he had our attention, he ran across the street and swept Esme up in a big hug. "Hey mom!" he said grinning at her.

"Hello Emmett," she said in a strained voice.

"What?" Carlisle asked. "Am I chopped liver?"

Before anyone could say anything, Esme asked, "Emmett can you put me down? Please?"

"Of course! Hey listen, would it be alright if Jasper and I brought some extra people to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Well of course sweetheart. How many extra people?"

"Just two."

"Well that's fine. See you tomorrow dear!"

Emmett kissed Esme on the cheek and went back to the café. Esme and Carlisle told Carlie and Tony it was time go to and the four of them set off through the park. Once we could no longer see them, I turned back to Edward.

"What were you saying before?"

"OH! umm…," he looked away and that adorable pink blush spread across his cheeks again. "I was just wondering if you…"

"MOMMY!!!"

_Will I _ever_ find out what he wants to tell me?!?_

My head whipped around and, like Edward a few minutes ago, I was attacked by my two children.

"Mommy mommy mommy!! Aunt Nessie said she'd take us to see you!" Lilly said jumping up and down.

"Yeah mommy!! And she said she would take us to the park!!!!" Masen added before he and Lilly sat down in the grass to play.

"Hey Bells," my sister Nessie said wryly. "They saw you and took off before I could catch them."

I laughed. "It's fine Nessie." She raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly in Edward's direction. "OH! Nessie this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is my little sister Nessie and these little ones are my children Masen and Lilly."

"It's nice to meet you Edward," Nessie said smiling. "May I ask how you know Bella?"

"It's a long story," I said hastily while blushing. "I'll tell you later. Or…you could just go across the street and ask Rose and Alice…your choice."

"In that case I'll be back in five minutes cuz I can tell this is going to be a very entertaining story," she said smirking. Before I could say anything, she dashed across the street and into the café.

"Mommy?" Masen asked in a whisper climbing into my lap while Lilly climbed into Edward's. "Who's he?" He pointed at Edward who was talking quietly with Lilly.

"That's Edward. Tomorrow we're going to his house for dinner."

"But…but why?"

"Because he invited us and he has a little boy and a little girl who want to play with you and Lilly."

"Oh…ok mommy!"

Nessie came flying back across the street and literally skidded to a stop in front of me. "OH MY GOD!!! BELLA!!!" she screamed.

"Ness!! Noise control! Please!"

"Sorry Bella," she said sheepishly. "But oh my god…I'm coming over tonight cuz I want DETAILS!"

I sighed. "Fine Nessie…now do me a favor and leave…_please_!"

"Fine!" she huffed. Turning to Edward she said in a sweet voice, "It was really nice to meet you! I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. Come on kids, it's time to go! I'm going to take you guys to get ice cream! Bye Bella! Bye Edward!!" Waving cheerily, Nessie grabbed each of the kid's hands and walked away.

"Ok," I said sighing. "Maybe _now_ you can finally tell me what you wanted to say."

"Oh well umm…I was just wondering if maybe you _would _consider actually being my girlfriend." My jaw dropped open in shock. When he saw my face, Edward hurriedly explained, "I know we just met and everything and it's probably kind of weird that I'm asking you this after just meeting you and stuff but it's just that when you kissed me…it was just…I can't even explain it; it just felt right having you in my arms…" I tuned him out as he continued to ramble.

I just couldn't understand how someone as…._perfect_ as him could want someone like me…I mean I know he has two children but his story couldn't possibly be anywhere _near_ as drama-filled as mine…

So the question remains…should I say yes? Or should I say no and tell him that we should just be friends? But how could I say no to him? I mean…he has two adorable children and he's obviously really close to his family and he just looks so cute when he's rambling and…

"Bella? Bella??"

I snapped out of my stupor and looked at Edward. He looked so hopeful yet anxious at the same time. I bit my lip and looked down at my hands.

"It's ok Bella," he said sadly. "You don't have to say anything."

"What are you talking about?" I asked surprised.

"You haven't said anything for the past few minutes. It's not hard to guess what your answer is."

"And what do you think my answer is?"

"No," he said simply, avoiding eye contact.

I smirked. "Edward look at me."

**A/N: SOO...I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter!!! I'm going to be pretty busy this week so the next update might not be for a while! But...I can promise that everyone who reviews will receive a small preview of the next chapter!!! (btw-sorry if you didn't get your preview from the last chapter! I tried to get everyone so sorry if I missed someone!!)**

**Thanks again for all the reviews!! Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! After all...reviews=inspiration AND a preview!! =]**


	3. Author's Note: Please Read!

**A/N: HI! Sorry but this isn't a chapter! I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm changing the rating of this story from 'T' to 'M'. NOT because of lemons (cuz to be honest I've never written one and I don't even know if I'm going to include any) but because of some language and innuendo. Let me know your thoughts on this change! Review or PM it doesn't matter! =]**

**I also have a HUGE favor to ask all of you!! Could you pretty pretty please check out my other stories as well as the new story I'm writing with my friend neverstopdreaming? (You can also check out her stories cuz they're amazing!) Anyway—we write under the penname livelovelaugh052. You can find the link on my profile…I think…I'm pretty sure….umm...yea!! =]. The story is called Guilty? ****Here's the ****summary: **When Edward Cullen, famous actor and notorious player, is publically rejected by actress Bella Swan at the after party of her new movie, the attention earns them both a spot on a new TV show as enemies. Their real hatred creates believable characters and their careers soar. But what happens when Edward refuses to give up on getting Bella and their TV show roles switch to ones of romance instead of hatred? Will TV life become a reality or will their careers crash and burn?

**We would really appreciate it if you give it a chance and check it out. Reviewers even get a preview of the next chapter! Tempted? =]**

**Now because I'm asking SO much of you guys—I'm giving EVERYONE a short preview of the next chapter!! YAY! =] **

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

The next day I woke up to find Tony jumping on my bed.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!!!!!" he exclaimed seeing that I was awake.

"Uggh," I groaned running a hand over my face. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Bella's coming today Daddy!" he shouted excitedly.

"Shh," I shushed him good-naturedly. "You don't want to wake up your sister."

"Sorry Daddy!" he said in a loud whisper.

I chuckled, "It's ok son."

As Tony started to talk about how excited he was about Bella coming, my mind drifted to the conversation we had yesterday and a goofy smile spread over my face.

After being interrupted numerous times, I finally got to ask Bella if she would be my girlfriend; it was the most nerve racking thing I've done in a while—since high school to be exact.

**Ok so the next chapter should be finished by the end of this week or early next week! =]**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Sorry for the long wait!!! My schedule has become really hectic and I don't have as much time to write as I used to. I'm really really sorry! But on the bright side....I'm FINALLY updating!! Aren't you all ecstatic right now? =]**

**Ok so before you all go on to read the chapter, I just wanted to alert you of a few changes I made in the first and second chapters. The changes are nothing major--they're mostly the correction of a mistake I made. I'm not going to make you all go and search for the changes so I'm just going to tell you what they are! If you all remember, I had originally said that Edward's children, Tony and Carlie, were spending the weekend with Carlisle and Esme and I changed it so it was just the day. So now everything makes sense! Ok so I guess I'm done for now so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!! =]**

**Disclaimer: Hopefully you're all smart enough to figure out that I don't own Twilight...I only wish I did! =]**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

The next day I woke up from a very good dream about me and Bella to find Tony jumping on my bed.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!!!!!" he exclaimed seeing that I was awake.

"Uggh," I groaned running a hand over my face. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Bella's coming today Daddy!" he shouted excitedly.

"Shh," I shushed him good-naturedly. "You don't want to wake up your sister."

"Sorry Daddy!" he said in a loud whisper.

I chuckled, "It's ok son."

As Tony started to talk about how excited he was about Bella coming, my mind drifted to the conversation we had yesterday and a goofy smile spread over my face.

After being interrupted numerous times, I finally got to ask Bella if she would be my girlfriend; it was the most nerve racking thing I've done in a while—since high school to be exact and I wasn't surprised to find that I still felt like a bumbling idiot.

_Flashback_

_"Bella? Bella??" I called her name frantically trying to get her attention._

_She suddenly looked at me and then down at her hands. She bit her lip and refused to look at me._

_I instantly knew what her answer was—it was obvious she didn't want me. "It's ok Bella," I said sadly. "You don't have to say anything."_

_"What are you talking about?" she asked surprise evident in her voice._

_"You haven't said anything for the past few minutes. It's not hard to guess what your answer is." I shook my head dejectedly._

_"And what do you think my answer is?" she asked raising an eyebrow._

_"No," I said simply, looking down to avoid eye contact._

_"Edward look at me." I looked up to see her smirking at me._

_"Why would you think I would say no?" _

_"What?" I asked, my jaw dropping in shock._

_"Why would you think I would say no to you?" she said slowly—as though she were speaking to a child._

_"W-w-well…I-I just thought that umm…"_

_"Edward," she said softly, "when I kissed you, it just felt right being in you arms. I can't explain it but I haven't felt that way since S—I-I just haven't felt that way in a long time. Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I already feel as though I've known you for years. It's just…I just want to take it slow."_

_"So that means no sex," I said smirking, trying to ease the little bit of tension that had built between us._

_She smirked right back. "Not for at least a month and a half."_

_"Damn," I said shaking my head sadly. "What am I gonna do for a month and a half?"_

_"You'll figure it out…I mean you _do _have hands right? And who knows…I might even _assist_ you if the problem becomes too much for you to handle," she said lightly running a hand over my crotch. My mouth dropped open in shock as she pressed her hand down firmly and then squeezed. Was she…? As the mental images overtook me, I shook my head to get my mind out of the gutter. With an angelic smile on her face, she pecked me on the lips and grabbed my hand and pulled me back across the street…_

_End Flashback_

"Daddy? Daddy??"

I shook my head. "Sorry. What did you say Tony?"

He huffed. "I _said_ how many more minutes until Bella comes???"

"Well I'm not sure. Why don't we find out?"

"Yay!! Hurry up Daddy! I have to go get ready!!"

"For what?" I asked incredulously.

"For my date with Bella!! Duh daddy!" he replied rolling my eyes.

"Ok ok well let's find out how long it's gonna take Bella to get here." I grabbed my phone and quickly texted Bella.

**Good morning Beautiful Bella! Tony here is anxious to see you and would like to know how many minutes until you get here.**

I got her reply almost immediately.

_Uggh…it's too early for me to be coherent. _

**Let me guess…Lilly woke you up?**

_How did you know?_

**Yesterday I told her that you were going to come over to see me and she was really excited.**

_Of course. Well just like Tony, she wants to know when she can see you…I guess since we're both up I can come over in a little while. Maybe we could go out to breakfast?_

**Perfect. How long before you get here?**

_Forty-five minutes maybe? It'll probably be less seeing as though Lilly is already dressed and took the liberty of getting her brother dressed._

**Ok well I'll see you in forty-five minutes! I better get up before Tony strangles me. He wants everything to be perfect for his date with you! =]**

"Daddy!!" Tony whined.

"Yes Tony?"

"When is Bella coming??"

I chuckled. "She'll be here in forty-five minutes. We're all going to go out for breakfast ok?"

"YAY!!"

Laughing I got out of bed. "Come on. Let's go get you and your sister dressed."

**BPOV**

_I sighed and snuggled closer Edward. "Last night was amazing," I whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver._

_"Indeed it was," he murmured back. "Are you up for another round?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively while his hand trailed down my body…_

"Mommy! Mommy!!!"

I was startled out of my dream by Lilly's insistent voice. I fell out of the bed and ended up on the floor. I quickly scrambled up thinking something was wrong. "What?? What happened?? Is everything ok? Is the house on fire???"

"Mommy," Lilly said patiently. "We get to see Edward today!"

"Lilly…darling…it's," I glanced at the clock sitting on my bedside table. "It's 7:30 in the morning. Why are you up?"

"Because you have to get ready!!!"

I groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. "Why?"

"Because Masen and me are ready! We picked out our outfits last night remember??? AND I get to see Edward today! I just told you that!!" I smiled as I watched Lilly jump up and down impatiently. "Now come on Mommy!! We have to hurry! How long before I get to see him?"

"Umm…well I don't know sweetie. Do you want me to find out?"

"Yes please!"

I leaned over to grab my phone and jumped as it vibrated. I couldn't help but smile when I saw I had just gotten a text from Edward.

**Good morning Beautiful Bella! Tony here is anxious to see you and would like to know how many minutes until you get here.**

I giggled and quickly typed a reply.

_Uggh…it's too early for me to be coherent. _

**Let me guess…Lilly woke you up?**

_How did you know?_

**Yesterday I told her that you were going to come over to see me and she was really excited.**

_Of course. Well just like Tony, she wants to know when she can see you…I guess since we're both up I can come over in a little while. Maybe we could go out to breakfast?_

**Perfect. How long before you get here?**

_Forty-five minutes maybe? It'll probably be less seeing as though Lilly is already dressed and took the liberty of getting her brother dressed._

**Ok well I'll see you in forty-five minutes! I better get up before Tony strangles me. He wants everything to be perfect for his date with you! =]**

I laughed as I read Edward's last message. "Alright Miss Lilly! We're going out to breakfast with Edward so we'll see him in forty-five minutes. Is that ok?"

"Yes Mommy! Now go get dressed," she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," I saluted.

"You're silly Mommy!" giggled as she ran out the room.

I rolled out of bed and took a quick shower. I threw on a pre-approved-Alice-approved outfit and was out the door within thirty minutes. The entire fifteen minutes to Edward's house was filled with Lilly's chattering and Masen's grumbling about waking up so early.

As I turned into the driveway of Edward's house, I couldn't help but gasp.

"Mommy?" I heard Lilly's awed voice ask. "Is this where Edward lives?"

"Umm…yeah I guess so…"

"Wow…it's so pretty Mommy!"

"It is isn't it Lilly," I said softly. I turned off the car and got out. After gathering Lilly and Masen, we made our way to the front door.

"Mommy can I press the bell?" Lilly asked.

"Sure but only press it once ok?"

"Ok!" I lifted Lilly up so she could press the bell and we patiently waited for someone to answer the door.

"No Tony don't! Wait!!!" I giggled as I heard Edward's frazzled voice from within the house. A few seconds later the door swung open and Tony launched himself at my legs.

"Hi Bella!"

"Hi Tony," I said smiling down at him. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm great!" he beamed.

"Tony!" Edward panted as he skidded to a stop by the open door. I blushed when I realized he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. _Don't stare Bella…don't stare…don't drool over his washboard abs or his biceps or…STOP IT Bella!!! _I internally shook my head and focused on what Edward was saying to Tony. "…next time wait for me to answer the door." He looked up and saw my blushing face. His expression turned confused, but quickly turned to embarrassment as he realized where I was staring. He blushed and said sheepishly, "Hey guys. Come on in. I'm running a little late as you can tell. I'll be ready in five minutes. Make yourselves comfortable. I'll be right back." He closed the door behind us and sprinted upstairs.

While he was getting dressed, I decided to introduce the children to one another.

"Tony these are my children Lilly and Masen. They're four."

"Hi Lilly and Masen! I'm Tony! My sister is inside; her name is Carlie! And guess what! We're four too! Do you wanna come play with us?"

"Sure!!" Masen said excitedly. Tony ran off with Lilly and Masen following them.

"Lilly! Masen! No running in the house please!" I pleaded as they ran off. I shook my head as they ignored me and started to look around.

I smiled as I heard the children's voices laughing and talking. Edward had a beautiful home. I wandered over to the piano sitting in his living room and gently ran my hand across the keys. Seeing that piano brought back memories of_...him._ I sighed sadly and got up to continue looking at the house. I gasped softly when I saw the kitchen. Edward had every state-of-the-art appliance there was. _I would _kill_ to cook in this kitchen,_ I thought to myself as I ran my hand across the marble counter-tops.

Two arms snaked their way around my waist and I jumped slightly. I heard Edward's velvety chuckle and immediately relaxed in his arms as he peppered kisses across my neck. "Good Morning love," he murmured before turning me around and crashing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself to him as close as I could get. When we ran out of breath, he moved his lips down my neck.

"Mmm…good morning," I whispered as pulled his head up so I could kiss him again. He broke the kiss the rest his forehead against mine. He placed a kiss on my nose and pulled away when we heard giggling coming from two sets of twins.

"Are you guys ready to go?" he asked looking from the four children to me.

"Yep!" I said. "Where are we going?"

"IHOP," he whispered in my ear. "It's Tony's favorite place and he requested that we go there for your first date."

I giggled and nodded. Since Edward's car was big enough to hold all of us, we decided to drive to IHOP together.

"So Edward," I said once we pulled out of the driveway. "Why were you running late this morning? Not that I minded but I'm just curious."

"Ok well…I got up right after I finished texting you and I got Tony and Carlie ready. Well…I _tried_ to get Tony ready but he was too excited and kept running around the house screaming 'BELLA'S COMING!!'. Anyway…once I finally got him ready I was exhausted and I may or may not have…umm...dozed off?"

I smirked when he phrased the last part of his sentence as a question. After making sure the children were fully occupied, I leaned over to whisper, "Well then, I hope you doze off more often when you know I'm coming over. After all…if I get to see you in nothing but your boxers it's totally worth waiting for you to get ready."

Edward looked surprised for a moment before his expression turned smug. He gestured for me to lean over he could whisper to me. "Well then, I hope you realize you'll have to return the favor…except I'd like to see you in something sexy…although I have to admit seeing you in my boxers and nothing else is a huge turn on, too."

I sat back in my seat stunned. He smirked at me before striking up a conversation with the kids.

When we got to IHOP, we were immediately seated. Our waitress was a blonde bimbo named Lauren. I nearly growled at her when she blatantly started to flirt with Edward after taking our orders. I grabbed Edward's hand and glared at her hoping she'd get the message. Soon after, she walked away; I shot daggers at her back with my eyes as I watched her sway her hips. Edward chuckled and rubbed soothing circles on my hand.

"Bella love, what did my hand ever do to you?" he asked chuckling. I blushed red when I realized I had been squeezing his hand rather hard in an attempt to diffuse my anger.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Edward laughed and leaned over to kiss my temple. I relaxed for a moment before immediately tensing up as _Lauren_ came back with our drinks. After some more unashamed flirting with Edward, Lauren walked away. I blew out a breath of relief while I internally sighed. This was going to be a long breakfast.

**A/N: So who is this mysterious 'him' the piano brought back memories of? I'd love to hear your guesses! There's actually a small hint in this chapter...see if you can find it and guess correctly!! =] I hope this chapter was ok! I hoped you liked it! I'm not sure when the next update will be and to be honest I don't have a preview for reviewers right now. I will, however, try to get one to everyone as soon as I possibly can!!! So please please please RRR!! (Read, Review, Recommend!!!) =]**

**Thank you to ALL of my reviewers!! I really appreciate them!! =]**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT!

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Soo...yea this isn't an update. I just wanted to let you all know that I WILL be continuing this story. I've gotten quite a few messages from people asking if I'm planning on finishing the story so I just wanted to let everyone know at once that I will finish this story...I just don't know how long it's going to take. I have soo much going on right now with school and everything and it's just CRAZY right now. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter but as of now I really don't have the time to focus on writing. I will try to get the next chapter out before the end of the year so you'll have that to look forward to! =] Anyway...please don't give up on my story!! =]**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey!! I'm finally updating!!! :)**

**I promised an update before the end of the year so here it is! I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter but…I figure I'd just post it and let you tell me what you think about it. If necessary…I'll re-write it lol so…here's chapter 4!!**

**Disclaimer: So I called Stephenie Meyer and asked her if I could borrow Twilight for a day…she yes…but then she said she was just kidding and that she wasn't going to give it up for anyone…so I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 4: BPOV**

As I sat watching Edward play with Masen and Tony, I couldn't help but smile. I was sitting on a bench in Esme's garden after dinner. While Edward played with Masen and Tony, Alice was talking to Lilly and Carlie about going shopping, Emmett was off somewhere with Rose, Jasper was amusedly watching Alice interact with the girls, and Carlisle and Esme were strolling around the path in the garden.

When we first arrived at the Cullen house, I was in awe.

"_This_ is where you grew up?" I asked Edward, the awe evident in my voice.

"Yep. This is the famous Cullen mansion," he said jokingly.

We got out of the car and Edward led us to the front door. He opened it and I was immediately attacked with a hug from Esme.

"Bella!!" she squealed. "It's so good to see you! Come on in. OH! These must be your children! They're adorable."

"Hi," Masen said sticking out a hand. "I'm Masen and this is my sister Lilly."

Esme completely ignored his hand and grabbed him up in a hug. "Oh it's so nice to meet you dear!" She put him down and picked up Lilly to give her a hug. Then she turned to Carlie and Tony to give them hugs.

"What? Your loving and youngest son doesn't get a hug?" Edward said, pouting slightly.

"Aww," Esme cooed pinching Edward's cheek. "Let Mommy give you a hug and kiss and make it all better!" She planted a big, wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek and gave him a hug.

I snickered as he hugged her back. Edward heard and turned his head to glare at me; I smiled sweetly at him and blew him a kiss. His scowl immediately turned into a slightly goofy grin. Esme ushered us into the house and out to the backyard.

"BELLA!" I was immediately wrapped up in a big bear hug by Emmett.

"Hi…Emmett…" I wheezed once he put me down. Emmett grinned at me, slapped Edward on the back before greeting the children. I watched in awe as he engaged them in a conversation before running off with all four kids on his heels.

"Uhh…where are they going?" I asked as Edward wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Oh don't worry," Esme said dismissively, waving a hand. "They'll be fine. Edward dear, why don't you give Bella a tour of the house?"

"Sure," he agreed, pressing a kiss to my temple. He nuzzled my neck for a moment before leading me back into the house. After a quick tour of the downstairs, which included me standing in awe in the humungous kitchen for about five minutes, Edward led me upstairs. He pointed out rooms before coming to a stop at a door at the end of the hall.

"Uhh…yeah this is my room," he said opening the door. I walked in and looked around in wonder. "THIS is your room? Seriously?"

Edward's room was incredible; there were no words to describe it. And the view—don't get me started on the view.

Edward's velvety chuckle broke into my thoughts. "So I take it you like my room?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Umm…yes!"

"Come on," he laughed. "Let's go find our children before Emmett corrupts them."

* * *

"So Bella," Esme said sitting down next to me, startling me out of my thoughts. "I was just wondering…I don't mean to pry but is the children's father involved in their lives at all?"

I immediately felt myself tense up. "No he's not," I said rather rudely. I instantly felt horrible about my bad manners and apologized. "I…I'm sorry," I said my eyes filling with tears; I started to stutter from the effort of keeping my tears at bay. "I'd…I'd rather not talk about it. E-excuse m-me"

With that, I pushed off the bench and walked briskly towards the house wiping away the tears that had started to stream down my face.

"Bella!"

I ignored Edward's panicked voice and continued into the house. I stumbled into the bathroom and locked the door before collapsing on the floor. I leaned against the door and brought my knees up to my chest. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't; the tears continued to stream down my face.

When Esme asked me about _him_, she brought up the one thing I was desperately trying to forget. It's bad enough that tomorrow is the fourth year anniversary…if you could even call it that. As the memories rushed back to me, I began to sob.

"Daddy?" I heard Tony's worried voice ask from outside the bathroom door. "What's wrong with Bella?"

"Well buddy…Bella's just a little sad right now. Why don't you go play with Masen, Carlie, and Lilly while I try to cheer her up ok?"

"Ok Daddy…but give her a BIG hug and kiss from me ok!"

I heard Edward laugh softly. "How about I give her ten big hugs and kisses so she gets one from everyone?"

"Ok…just make sure she gets mine first!"

"Alright Tony," Edward laughed. "Now go play."

I heard Edward sigh heavily before he knocked on the door. "Bella? Can I come in?" he asked softly. My only response was to sniffle. "Baby please?" he pleaded.

I bit my lip, debating whether or not I should let him in. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard Tony say, "Daddy? Masen told me why Bella may be sad."

"And why is that?"

I didn't hear anything after that but a soft 'Thank you' from Edward.

"Edward?" I heard Esme's soft voice call.

"Yeah mom?"

"Do you know?" she asked softly.

"Only what Tony told me."

"Tomorrow it'll be four years," Esme said sadly. "After she ran away, Rose and Alice told me the whole story. Can you just…just tell her I'm sorry. I didn't know…I didn't mean to upset her and…and tell her I hope that she'll forgive me," Esme said softly.

After a few moments, Edward said, "Bella love…please let me in…I think we need to talk."

I got up and flung open the door. "What?" I snapped.

"Oh Bella," he said sadly once he saw my puffy, red-rimmed, tear-filled eyes.

The look on his face was one of such tenderness that I completely lost it again. I threw my arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"Come on," he murmured softly. "Let's go up to my room."

After picking me up bridal style, we walked slowly upstairs. He laid me down on the bed and walked over to shut the door before lying down next to me. I cried softly into his chest as he stroked my hair and murmured soothing words to me.

"Why? Why him?" I whimpered as my eyes drifted shut.

* * *

**EPOV**

_"Masen said him and Lilly's daddy died tomorrow…four years…"_

Tony's and Esme's words kept replaying in my head as Bella drifted to sleep in my arms. I carefully unwrapped my arms from around her and got up. I shut the door softly behind me and went to find Alice and Rose. When I walked downstairs into the living room, I found everyone wrapped up in a tense discussion. They immediately stopped talking when I walked into the room.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously. "Where are the kids?"

"The children are in the game room watching SpongeBob," Esme said.

"Edward, how much do you know?" Rose asked.

"All I know is that tomorrow it'll be four years since the children's father died. And I just found that out today from Tony who found out from Masen."

"Ok well we can't tell you anything," Alice said sighing softly. "We weren't even supposed to tell Esme or the rest of the guys."

"Wait so you're saying that everyone else in this room knows what happened except me?"

"Yes…I'm sorry Edward, but Bella needs to tell you this on her own. Ever since his death, she hasn't gotten close to anyone because she's too scared to tell them what happened. She's actually never really gotten over it. Anytime she's tried, it would end up in a disaster. But you're different…you've only known each other for two days but she's already changed. Last night she spent hours talking about how perfect you are to her sister, Nessie, and how she feels complete again when she's around you," Rose said quietly.

"Trust us Edward," Alice said. "Don't question her…just be patient and everything will fall into place." She glanced at Rose before saying, "I'd go back upstairs if I were you; I have a feeling Bella's going to need you."

"Why don't you guys just spend the night? We have more than enough room," Carlisle suggested.

"Ok. Can you just tell the kids?"

"Sure," Rose said. "Now go back to Bella. And don't worry, she'll be fine."

I nodded my head and walked out of the room. I went upstairs and debated going back to lay down with Bella. After about five minutes of internal debating, I lay back down and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so angelic in her sleep. I felt myself slowly drifting off as I watched my own personal angel sleep.

* * *

"NO NO NO!!! SETH!!!"

I was jolted out of my sleep by Bella's screams. I thought she was awake, but I quickly realized that she was still very much asleep. She was thrashing around the bed and she kept sobbing 'Seth's' name.

"Bella…Bella…BELLA!!" I said her name softly at first, but she didn't respond. It was only once I had yelled her name and shook her that she woke up.

"What…Edward?" she gasped. She stared at me in shock for a moment before launching herself at me, sobbing hysterically.

"Bella? Baby you need to calm down," I said tensely, wrapping my arms around her, trying to quell her tremors.

**A/N: Hi again!! Soo…yeah…I hoped you liked this chapter…you finally know who the kids father is and…yeah lol **

**Thanks for all of the support and reviews you guys have given me!!! I'm really going to try to update more! :)**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! :) **


End file.
